Velvet: Minato's Arc
by AwwDe
Summary: Minato is a deady boy, literally. Until one day he wakes up in a strange room. He is given a game and is told to kill the man bound next to him. Days later he leaves the room, and becomes an assassin named "Death". He questions himself about who he truly is, when he realizes that being an assassin is all a game, and the final boss is known as Nyx. Rated M for swearing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic, so please help me and guide me. **

**Please excuse errors, I have a bit of a screwy keyboard (lame excuse I know) and I haven't done any writing in a bit so yeah (not everyones perfect), but hopefully this goes pretty well…  
Warning: I am a guy and I really am against yaoi, but there will be a gay character in this story (just because). There will be pairings, but I'm really not good at that sort of thing, so a bit of help might be needed… That's if people read this.  
Anyways enjoy reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona in the slightest bit of my life… I wouldn't care anyway. (The amount of motivation I have is just too much to run a gaming company, or make games) ß- Sarcasm**

_The Chamber_

_Back Alley, Port Station, Tatsumi Port Island_

Blood pooled on the spot where the corpse was laid, the owner Minato Arisato, moments ago was just another teenage boy. He was alive and healthy and had not a care in the world. Yet here he was dead, shot in the stomach and left to bleed to death. A middle aged man with shoulder length hair and a bit of stubble, walked out from a nearby alley. He stepped over the boy's corpse, trying to shake the blood from the expensive leather shoes.  
"Shit… There wasn't supposed to be any witnesses, mistress is going to be pissed," the man spoke, his shoulders shaking all the while. "Hehe, all is well though, it's always more fun when there is more game to kill."

The man walked towards a second corpse, the face was severely disfigured so one could not tell who the man was from just looking at him. The older man pulls out a small pistol, with SEES inscribed on each side of the barrel. While standing above the disfigured corpse he aims the gun at his own head. The man's hands were shaking like crazy, and he breaks out in a maniacal laugh. His laughs echo through the empty streets. His index finger slowly pushes down the trigger, slowly, slowly…

"This is for the Fall, so the great mistress Nyx will rise, and take control of this wor-!" the man had cut himself off as the gun went off midsentence, the bullet flew through his skull instantly killing him. His body falls on top of the corpse, the gun freed from his hand had fallen onto the ground making a clattering noise. Later that day police found two corpses, one was heavily disfigured and the other had committed suicide by shooting himself in the head. The man who was committed suicide had been identified as the chairman of the local high school, Shuji Ikutsuki.

_Three Days Later_

_The Velvet Room, Unknown_

Minato Arisato, 17 years old, a very strange yet natural cobalt hair, tall and is extremely fit from years of athletic training. He was sure a moment ago he was living his last moments lying in a pool of blood. His eyes were open yet he couldn't see, he tried moving his legs but had no success. Then slowly light and colour started to fill his vision, and once again he regained feeling in his arms and legs. He slowly moved his body into an upright position, his eyes darting around the strange room until they rest upon an old man. The boy stood up and slowly backed away from the man, he still was not used to moving again yet, and his legs felt heavy and a bit numb causing him to trip over.  
"Who are you, where am I!?" He yells at the man, his body starting to shake in fear. The old man just merely smiled at the teenager. He stood up revealing to be as tall as Minato.

"I am Shuji Ikutsuki, and this is the Velvet Room."

_To Be Continued_

**Sorry it was a bit short, but the next chapter will really be getting into it. Please review and I will release more. **

**Thanks guys,**

**AwwDe**


	2. The Trigger

**Sorry for the short first chapter, I just posted it a while ago while I was thinking more about the story. This should be pretty long fic and the first of a series of fanfics on persona. The main character is Minato throughout these but as you can see the first arc is called Minato's Arc. It will have arcs about other MCs of persona, but as I have only played Persona 3 so far Minato will be the first. Minato is portrayed as an asshole at some times but apart from that he is pretty cool. His personality will change a lot and you will probably hate him at times. **

**R&R **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Persona.**

* * *

_The Trigger_

_Velvet Room_

"I am Shuji Ikutsuki, and this is the Velvet Room." Ikutsuki walked up to Minato, and stopped at his feet. Minato lying on his back facing the man grit his teeth, and narrowed his eyes. The older man reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol. He then flipped the pistol around so he was holding it by the end of the barrel and shoved the handle in Minato's face.

"Please, take it," Ikutsuki asked. Minato grabbed the handle and wrapped his finger around the trigger. Ikutsuki reached into his coat and pulled out another pistol, and aimed it at the stunned boy's head.

"Now here is what's going to happen, you kill me or I kill you. You have five minutes to decide." The man stared at Minato waiting for a response.

"Why do you want me to kill you?"

"Did I not kill you, isn't that plenty of reason _boy_," he hissed the last word of his sentence mixing in as much venom as possible. Minato's face quickly changed expressions to a confused one, to an angrier one. He held on more tightly to the gun and stood up. He slowly raised the gun so it aimed at Ikutsuki's head.

"If that is true, what is the point of me dying again, or me killing you?" Minato asked. The question had left a silence, until the older of the two responded.

"The question is not why you should kill me, or why I would kill you. The real question is, can you kill without hesitating?"

"What are you-"

"We don't have much time! Just fucking shoot me in the head, pull the fucking trigger!" Rage visibly coursed through his face his eyes started bulging and his mouth was twisting into a frown. Minato squeezed down on the trigger, the man had wanted to die so much so why didn't he just end it already? The muzzle flashed and a loud bang could be heard. Ikutsuki tumbled onto the ground blood trickled down his face from where the bullet had impacted. The boy dropped the gun and put his hands on his ears, which were now ringing from the loud noise. His mind was strangely clear, and he thought he would be more scared from killing a person, but he felt nothing. In fact he felt satisfied, the man himself said he had killed him, this is just like revenge. Minato walked past the corpse and scanned the room for a way out. There were none. On one side of the wall a massive clock was hung and it looked menacing, but yet majestic. Minato not sure of what to do next walked up to the corpse and started checking the dead man's clothes for anything that could help him out. All he found was some bullets, cigarettes and a lighter.

Feeling tired after just shooting some douche in the head, he decided to take of his jacket lay it down and use as a pillow to get some sleep. He lay down and stared up into what seemed infinite space. _Does the velvet room even have a ceiling_, the teenager wondered as he slowly drifted into a solid sleep.

_One Month Later_

Two figures are sitting on the couch in the Velvet Room, watching Minato sleeping on the couch across from them (if you can call a coma sleeping). He had been asleep for the past month after killing an image of the man named "Shuji Ikutsuki", who had really died three days before Minato woke in the Velvet Room.

"Master Igor, he should awake soon, I am not surprised he was out for so long, his potential seems so… Infinite," the voice belonged to a tall woman who had white hair and golden eyes, her uniform was completely blue and she wore a blue hat.

"Elizabeth, we should heed with caution when acting around him, because if he turns on us, many bad things could happen. Without him on our side the "Fall" will be inevitable." Igor is a short man with a hunched back. He had an extremely large nose and beady eyes; he also had little hair that sprouted of the sides of his head. Minato stirred in his deep sleep. _He should awake, when the dark hour descends_, Igor watched the boy, no emotion in his eyes, he knew the boy was the one he could end the times of despair, Minato just needed to grow.

_What Felt Like an Eternity, but Yet Was Just Two Hours_

Minato opened his eyes and immediately sat upright. If he could remember correctly he just killed a man. He was taken aback by surprise when he found a blanket covering him and he was lying on a couch. His head snapped to the direction of Igor.

"What do you want from me?" Minato asked straight away. Igor was surprised; he thought the boy would ask something else.

"I want nothing more than your cooperation." Igor simply replied. Minato glanced at the woman standing to the left of Igor, but he quickly turned his gaze back to the old man.

"Cooperation, don't screw with me! Some crazy jackass just pleaded for me to kill him, what do I expect you to say." Minato was starting to get pissed, Igor just raised an eyebrow at him, "Look I don't know who you people are, where you come from or what you want, but I would prefer it if I could go home now."

"If you want to leave the door is right there," Igor stated whilst pointing at the door behind Minato.

"What, that wasn't there before!" The teenager exclaimed.

"Before you leave, why don't I ask you something?" Igor quizzed, Minato looked at him, getting more pissed off.

"What is it," he snapped. Igor gestured to Elizabeth who walked over to Minato and handed him a case.

"Please open it Master Minato," the woman then walked back to her original position. He opened the case and inside it revealed a blue pistol with several spare mags and a silencer attached. On the side of the pistol was inscribed _Velvet_, and the pistol looked like what seemed to be a USP.

"Minato Arisato, we want you to work for us, as an assassin." Igor's mouth stretched out into a grin. "On top of the case did you notice the document?" Minato still shocked from this outrageous proposal looked at what seemed like a contract. The contract went on about some random bullshit about accepting your destiny and decisions something like that.

"Why should I?" he asked. Igor stopped grinning and simply responded.

"Potential, you have a lot of it." Igor tossed him a pen and Minato caught it.

"What do I get out of it?" He asked as he edged the pen closer to where he had to sign his name.

"Anything you want I can give it to you." With that the boy signed his name away on the contract.

"Alright, when do I start?"

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**This chapter is a lot bigger than the last (obviously) some action in the next one. For pairings I am thinking about Minato x Elizabeth or even Minato x Aigis. There are still heaps of possibilities out there. **

**Next Chapter:**

**Minato faces SEES in a full on gun fight, with the help of the Velvet Room. Strega makes an appearance. Minato clashes with the mightiest enemy of all, SCHOOL!**


End file.
